Super Mario Galaxy
|Console = Wii |Episodes = 34 (currently) |Playlist = Super Mario Galaxy |Run = July 15th, 2015 - July 21st, 2015; July 26th, 2015 - Present |Status = Ongoing |previous = Kirby and the Rainbow Curse |next = Sonic Adventure DX }} Super Mario Galaxy is a Wii game played by Danny and Arin on Game Grumps. Episodes # Serious Business # Ultimate Power # Getting Real # Awkward and Dangerous # Bee Yourself # Cutting Corners # Flap Flappin' # Trial and Error # Wrong Number # Here's Looking at Ya # Just Bros # Let's Learn # Pulling Punches # Good for the Brain # Christmas Time # Very Superstitious # Star Farting # Molded By It # Leading Into Chaos # Full Fledged Friends # Contact and Space # Shell Hell # Based on Emotions # Mr. ButterFeet # Mouth Farting # Baby Eyes # Crying Bananas # Amazingly Harsh # Fumblin' and Stumblin' # Pinch of Dude # Seeking Knowledge # Harshbrowns # Framing Voicemails # Bunny Snatching Game Information Super Mario Galaxy is set in outer space, where Mario travels from galaxy to galaxy in order to collect Power Stars, which are earned by completing levels in galaxies or defeating enemies. Each galaxy contains a number of planets and other space matter for the player to explore. The game uses a new physics system that allows for a unique feature: each celestial object has its own gravitational force, allowing the player to completely circumnavigate rounded or irregular planetoids, walking sideways or upside down. The player can usually jump from one independent object and fall towards another one nearby. Though the main gameplay is in 3D, there are several areas in the game in which the player's movements are restricted to a 2-dimensional plane, an element reminiscent of 2D Mario games. Super Mario Galaxy allows the player to fully circumnavigate small planets. The game's main hub is the CometObservatory, a spaceship which contains six themed domes that provide access to the forty-two galaxies available in the game. Five of the domes end with a boss level in which the object is to defeat Bowser or Bowser Jr., which then allows the player to access the next dome. When the player first begins the game, access is available to only a few galaxies. However, as more Power Stars are collected, more galaxies become available to the player. When 120 Power Stars are collected, the player gains the ability to play through the game again as Mario's twin brother Luigi. Gameplay is slightly different while playing as Luigi, as some obstacles can be harder or easier to overcome due to Luigi's higher running speed and lower traction. Once 120 Power Stars are collected with both characters, the player is rewarded one additional challenge for Mario and Luigi to complete, as well as two commemorative pictures that can be sent to the Wii Message Board upon each brother completing the challenge. The player's character is controlled via the Wii Remote and Nunchuk. While most of Mario's abilities are taken directly from Super Mario 64, such as the long jump, wall jumps, and a variety of somersaults, Mario is given new moves that take advantage of the Wii Remote's pointer and motion sensing. The most basic feature is the Star Pointer, which appears on-screen (as long as the remote is pointed at the screen) for the entire game and both marks the position of, and is controlled by, the Wii Remote. First and foremost, the Star Pointer is used to pick up special konpeito-shaped objects called "Star Bits", which are then shot to stun enemies, manipulate obstacles, or feed Hungry Lumas. Secondly, the pointer can latch onto small blue objects called "Pull Stars" that gradually pull Mario through space. Thirdly, if the player becomes encased in a floating bubble, the Star Pointer is used to blow air at it in order to influence the direction and speed it moves. At one point, the pointer can be used to clear snow. Luigi controls identically to Mario, but he has both better jumping abilities and less traction, making some areas either less or more challenging when playing through the game the second time. The player gains a new ability early in the game, known as the "Spin" technique, which has previously appeared in varying forms since Super Mario World. In Super Mario Galaxy, the Spin is primarily used for melee attacks, as it can stun enemies and shatter objects, and is used to trigger special propellers called "Sling Stars" or "Launch Stars" that launch Mario across large distances through space. The Spin is also used for climbing vines, ice-skating, unscrewing bolts, and for activating several power-ups. Other Wii Remote functions are available for smaller quests, such as surfing aboard a manta ray or balancing atop a large ball and rolling it through an obstacle course. Trivia * This is the fourth of the 3D Mario games played on the channel, after Super Mario Sunshine, Super Mario 3D World and Super Mario 64. * In Episode 11, Arin saves himself from death by wall jumping off the side of an airship. He requested this be added to the wiki. Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Platformer Games Category:The Completionist Category:Mario Games